


Giving In.

by Aquila_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Star/pseuds/Aquila_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was driving Harry insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In.

It was driving him crazy. The constant looks from under lowered lashes, the little touches when they passed; all of them piled atop one another and it was pushing him over the edge. They could be innocent, but he knew they weren’t. Because the innuendo never stopped either, whether spoken to the whole room in a sure voice or in whispered softly into his ear.

He had never been subjected to this level of pursuit before. Sure, Ginny had pursued him on and off throughout school, and many of the other girls as well, but never before had a boy been the one after him, and neither had any of the others used such blatant sexual advances to gain his attention. The fact that all this was happening after he had realized just where his true interests lie, well; it was too much to be coincidence, really. Besides, given the boy who was pursuing him, it wasn’t all that likely that it was for real. In fact, it made much more sense if it was just one more way to get under his skin, to mock him and push him to make a fool of himself. Surely his orientation had been leaked, how he had no clue as he hadn’t even confided in Ron or Hermione yet, and this devious plan had been hatched to drive him crazy. That must be it. ‘Leave it to a Slytherin.’ He scoffed to himself as he sat in the library. Ostensibly he was studying, but in reality he was brooding.

The problem was it was getting to him. Control had never been his strong point and this was so far out of his range of experience that he could feel himself slipping bit by bit, every time sly words were whispered into his ear or ripe red lips were licked lasciviously as grey eyes threw heated looks at him. It was starting to get out of control. The trouble was he wasn’t the only one who had noticed.

“Hey Harry?” Ron asked, snapping Harry out of his reverie.

“Yeah?”

“What’s the deal with Malfoy anyway? If I didn’t know better, I’d say he was trying to pull you.” Ron scoffed, but Harry’s head snapped up, his attention gripped.

“What do you mean, Ron?” he asked guardedly.

“Seriously mate, he’s always around, watching you, making those crude comments…as if you would ever want him. Slimy Slytherin.” Ron’s face twisted in disgust. Harry wanted to do the same, but he was having a much harder time feeling disgusted at the thought.

“It’s like he actually thinks you’re gay.” Ron continued, not noticing as Harry’s face paled. “For someone who supposedly got top marks, he’s not very smart.” Ron scoffed again, his lips twisting in a sneer that, had he known who he reminded Harry of, would have horrified him.

“Actually, Ron…” Harry began, nervous about telling Ron that he was, in fact, gay, but knowing that if ever there was a time…this was it. He was saved by Molly calling up the stairs that lunch was ready, and Ron, in a very characteristic move, had dropped his book and bolted.

“Coming, Harry?” he called over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a minute.” Harry replied, trying to regain his equilibrium after being so close to confessing to Ron. He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, unsure whether to be thankful that he’d lost the opportunity or not.

Slowly, he picked himself out of the squishy armchair he was in and made his way towards the kitchen. There wasn’t many people joining them for lunch as Molly, Ron and Ginny were the only Weasleys there, the rest being at work during the days. Hermione had gone to be with her parents for a short time, taking with her more books than Harry thought could possibly fit in her trunk, and would be back the following week. Other than Harry and Remus, the only other occupant of the house at that moment was Draco Malfoy. Slytherin, not quite Death Eater, recently turned blood traitor and the bane of Harry’s existence.

Harry smiled at the Weasleys and Remus, taking his place at the long table and helping himself to sandwiches and fruit. He didn’t speak, but no one bothered him about it, he’d taken to longer spells of silence lately. He was certain everyone assumed that he was thinking about the upcoming conflict with Voldemort or the secret mission that he shared with his best friends, one he still hadn’t shared with anyone else, much to the dismay of Remus and Professor McGonagall. They didn’t need to know that visions of a naked and hard Draco Malfoy had been swimming in his mind for the past few weeks. It was getting harder and harder for Harry to ignore, and he was getting quieter as a result.

He had just taken a bite out of his sandwich; roast beef and cheese, when the remaining member of the household sauntered through the door. Malfoy had settled in as comfortably as was possible, considering his history with the rest, but it seemed that the last year had matured him, leaving him much mellower than he had ever been in the past. He still snipped and threw out barbed remarks, but they were much less sharp, and he had managed to keep a perfectly cool yet civil demeanor when dealing with everyone in the house. Everyone save Ron, that is. But Ron never gave him the chance to be civil, Harry admitted to himself, so one could hardly blame Draco for their continuing enmity.

With Harry, on the other hand, he had become much warmer. Much, much warmer and Harry felt his cheeks flush at the thought of just how warm Draco had been to him lately. His eyes were caught as Malfoy came across the room, his slim hips swaying just so, leaving Harry to wonder if his baggy jeans, a recent if unwilling acquisition, were going to fall to the floor with each step. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, they stayed up just barely, drawing Harry’s attention to the sharp angles of Malfoy’s hipbones as he pulled out the chair across from Harry and sat down. It didn’t seem possible that he could be wearing pants under there, and the thought left Harry with a hardening cock and a mouth full of roast beef.

“Afternoon all.” Malfoy said, nodding at the occupants of the table, most of whom had barely noticed his entrance. But Harry had noticed, and this was all Malfoy wanted, apparently.

“Hello, Potter.” He purred, sending Harry a look through his blond fringe that had Harry’s cock fully hard before he had forced his lungs to take in another breath.

“Malfoy.” Harry said contemptuously, his mouth partially full still.

“Talking with your mouth full, Potter?” Malfoy said, leaning forward and helping himself to an apple. “I’m sure I could come up with something much more interesting to fill your mouth with, if that’s what you crave.” He said with a low, deep voice, meeting Harry’s eyes with a fierceness that took his breath away. Harry swallowed, his sandwich going down like lead as he watched Malfoy bite into his apple with strong, sharp teeth. He watched the juice slide down Malfoy’s pointed chin, to be caught and dragged back into his mouth on the tip of Malfoy’s tongue. Harry almost moaned, almost desperate to lick the juice off himself, burying his tongue in Malfoy’s mouth until the taste was gone.

‘He’s just winding you up.’ Harry repeated to himself in his head. ‘Don’t give him the satisfaction of knowing how he’s affecting you.’ It was not an easy task. Draco Malfoy was the single sexiest creature that Harry had ever had the misfortune to stumble across. And he was living in Harry’s house, right across the hall, as luck would have it, and he seemed intent on driving Harry mad with lust. It was working.

“Speechless, are you?” Malfoy drawled, leaning over the table towards Harry and fixing him with a lecherous grin. “You should be, it’s quite the mouthful.” He leaned back slowly, taking another bite of the apple and gazing steadily at Harry with lidded eyes.

Harry swallowed thickly and tried to focus on Ron and Ginny’s conversation about Quidditch, but he was painfully aware of Malfoy’s eyes on him the whole time. Really, he shouldn’t be surprised. Ignoring Malfoy had never worked for him in the past, so why would it now? Especially in such a comparatively small space. Close quarters. Nowhere to run. Harry swallowed again, glancing up to find Malfoy still watching him, his grey eyes promising all sorts of hot sweaty things, if only Harry would give in.

Harry stood up, grabbing a banana from the pile and stuttering, “Well, that’s me. I’m off. To the library. I…yeah.” He fled the room, oblivious to the confused gazes that followed him, but very aware of the grey eyes that tracked his movements like a cat after its prey.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the library, shutting the door behind him. He sat in the chair he had vacated earlier, but left the book on the table beside him. There was no chance he’d be able to focus now anyway, not with the memory of Malfoy’s lips speaking such heated words, and the shiver of being watched still racing up his spine. Instead, he began to think of ways to get himself out of this mess. Short of tying Malfoy up and leaving him in his room…no, no, that was not the direction his thoughts should be taking. Alright then, no tying Malfoy up. And yet…

Harry licked his lips at the thought of Malfoy naked, tied to his bed and panting, completely at Harry’s mercy and, if his arousal was any indication, clearly wanting it. He moaned out loud as one hand slid towards his crotch, rubbing the evidence of just how attractive such a prospect was. His arousal had not abated since Malfoy had walked into the kitchen, all hipbones and sleek muscles and smoldering eyes. Harry groaned and buried his head into his hands, unable to deny any longer just how badly he wanted Malfoy. And he did.

‘Get a grip.’ He told himself firmly, picking up the banana he had placed on the arm of the chair, peeling it in an attempt to distract himself from the very pressing need to wank.

The banana was no distraction, however. As he brought it to his lips, the door opened, and in came none other than the subject of his dreams and his nightmares. His cock twitched interestedly and he licked his lips.

“You can’t run forever, Potter,” Malfoy said and he strolled across the room, stopping in front of Harry’s chair. “I’m going to catch you, you know.” he said seductively as he kneeled, giving Harry a very nice view of his tight abdomen as he sank gracefully onto the floor.

“Exactly what are you about, Malfoy? Found another way to torture me, have you?” Harry’s voice was as hard as his cock, but Malfoy didn’t seem to notice.

“Believe me, Potter, it’s just as torturous for me as it is for you.” He shuffled closer. “But you can end it all, you know. Anytime.” Malfoy licked his lips and Harry watched, entranced as his tongue slid back into his mouth. He gulped and looked up into Malfoy’s eyes, finding them full of lust and determination, but surprisingly empty of duplicity. Was Malfoy really that good an actor? It didn’t seem that he was going to stop anytime soon, and Harry was fast reaching the end of his rope. Would it be that bad if he just gave in? Would it be worth the humiliation at Malfoy’s hands? Mmmm, Malfoy’s hands.

Harry’s eyes dropped to Malfoy’s hands, watching as they reached out and slid onto his knees. He gasped as they kneaded the muscles in his thighs, traveling up and down as Malfoy moved even closer.

“Malfoy…” Harry said weakly, but it was too little, too late. Malfoy leaned up, closer and Harry could only watch as he drew nearer. Malfoy licked his lips and then he licked a path up the banana that Harry was still clutching in his hand, forgotten. Harry gasped, shocked as those red lips closed around the tip on the banana and bobbed, taking it in all the way to the still attached peel before backing off slowly. His sinful tongue swirled around the tip before sliding away completely, tucked back out of sight in Malfoy’s mouth once again.

“Mmmm, yummy.” Malfoy said; his voice low and heavy with lust. “Anything else you’d like me to lick, Harry?”

Harry moaned, unable to stop himself, even as his mind yelled at him to push Malfoy away. Unfortunately, his body had long since given up the fight.

“I’m, I…don’t…” Harry tried, but then Malfoy pressed his thighs apart, sliding closer until his body was flush against the edge of the chair, bracketed between Harry’s legs. He reached out and plucked the banana out of Harry’s hand, dropping it onto the book beside the chair. Harry was so far gone by this point that he didn’t even think about what Hermione would have said had she seen it.

"Come on, give in. You know you've been aching for it!" Malfoy was even closer now; his chest almost pressed up against Harry’s and his face inches away. His hands had traveled up Harry’s thighs and were dangerously close to the most painful hard-on Harry had ever experienced in his life.

“No, I…” Harry began, but Malfoy interrupted him smoothly.

“Don’t lie.” He said, and Harry could feel the air move against his face as Malfoy’s lips formed the words. “I want you, Harry.” Malfoy continued. “And I know you want me too. So stop denying yourself.”

“Fuck, Malfoy…I…” Harry tried to defend himself, but he knew it was no use. Malfoy was right. He did want it. So badly his cock was about to rip his jeans apart at the seams. He stared right into Malfoy’s hot grey eyes and realized that he’d never get out of this. He had stopped denying it, but the only way to get past it was to give in. So he did.

Harry lunged forward and smashed his lips against Malfoy’s, gripping the back of his head to hold him in place. He heard Malfoy grunt at the impact and pulled back a bit to ease the pressure, and before he could dive in again, there was a tongue in his mouth, prodding his into action. He thrust his into Malfoy’s mouth and they tangled, heated, smooth slickness rubbing and pressing and oh…Harry was going to combust, right there.

He gasped for breath as Malfoy pulled back, whispering “Finally,” as he crawled up to straddle Harry’s lap, nipping Harry’s jaw hungrily as he settled in. “I really thought you’d make me wait forever.” He said into Harry’s neck and Harry responded by gripping the fine hairs at his nape and pulling Malfoy’s lips to his again.

They settled into the kiss, bodies pressed close, the hard line of Malfoy’s erection nudging urgently into his belly and Harry found himself gasping for air again at the sensation. Then there were lips on his throat again, a soft wet tongue lapping as his earlobe and Harry knew it wouldn’t be long before he was coming in his pants.

“Malfoy…Draco, wait,” he managed to gasp out as his hips began thrusting into the seat of Malfoy’s pants, as if trying to get through the too many layers of fabric separating them.

“Waited long enough,” Malfoy said into his neck before biting down and sucking harshly at his skin. Harry groaned loudly at the sensation, gripping Malfoy’s hips hard enough to bruise. “God, you taste so good…knew you would.” Malfoy continued his journey down Harry’s neck, puling Harry’s shirt aside and laving his collarbone before Harry managed to get out another word.

“No, wait!” he exclaimed, tugging harder on his handful of fine, blond hair to bring Malfoy’s...no, Draco’s eyes back to his.

“I don’t want to wait, Potter!” Draco snipped back, pressing his arousal harder into Harry’s belly to emphasize his point. “I want you, now, damnit!”

“I know, I…” Harry took a deep breath, maintaining his grip on Draco’s hair in order to keep himself from allowing the blond to attack his neck again, but he was finding it harder and harder to restrain himself from attacking Draco’s neck instead.

“What do you really want from me, Draco?” he asked quietly, loosening his grip as Draco held himself back.

“Besides the shag of my life?” he quipped, licking his lips and thrusting into Harry’s belly again. Harry’s cock twitched and his eyes began to cross, but he shook his head and tried to remember what he was saying.

“Why? It is just because you’re horny? Will you disappear right after if we do…what do you want from me?” Harry’s voice was serious and he knew that Draco was catching on to his meaning. “Because if I do this, if I give in, I…it can’t just be the once, you know? I’m not built like that, and I’m gonna want you again. So I need to know if you’re still going to want me if the chase is over.” Harry’s eyes were pleading for answers, and he was still trying to ignore the desperate throbbing in his cock. He wasn’t sure he could walk away now, even if Draco’s answer wasn’t what he wanted to hear.

“Oh,” Draco said softly, grinning shyly at Harry for the first time since…well, ever. “If you give in and give me what I want, Harry, I won’t be happy with just once either. I won’t be able to give you up. Hell, no matter how hard I’ve tried, I haven’t been able to give you up since we met, have I? Only now, I’ve actually got you.” He smiled down at Harry, his eyes warm with more than lust, and Harry could feel his chest fill with the same warmth as he spoke the words.

“Yeah? So you’re in this…for me, not just for a shag?” He licked his lips and nudged his head a little bit closer, holding back still…the time for sucking Draco’s neck like a vampire would come soon enough.

“I’ve always been in it for you Harry.” Draco replied, beaming brightly. “Now, if you’re done talking, I have plenty of ideas for better ways to occupy us.” He thrust his erection into Harry’s belly again, bringing back some of the desperation that Harry had pushed aside.

“Take me to bed, Potter.” Draco said, standing and pulling Harry up with him, unable to tear his eyes away from Harry’s as he began to walk backwards towards the door. Harry followed, giving in at last. He felt like he was doing the right thing. He felt good about it. Maybe giving in wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
